Ryuun Baraquiel
Ryuun Baraquiel (バラキエル龍ん, Baraquiel Ryuun) was a -level hailed from and the twin brother of notorious Shini Akuma. After his brother eventually murdered their foster mother, , and defected from their village, Ryuun spent the remainder of his life training in order to one day stop his brother and avenge everyone who'd suffered by his hand, and ultimately completed his goal by killing his brother, although at the cost of his own life. Ryuun possessed the unique Heat Release kekkei genkai, which was later passed down towards his daughter. Background Early life Ryuun and his twin brother, Ikuse, were made orphans as their mother died during childbirth and their father had long abandoned them due to not wanting to have responsibilities as a parent. As a result, both siblings were raised in the streets, with only each other to truly trust, and not before long, both became involved in crime, committing petty crimes in order to survive, such as stealing food and supplies from stores and delivery wagons. However, their acts weren't permanent as both brothers were eventually caught by a store owner, who was ready to severely, and physically, punish them before being stopped by a red-haired woman, who took pity on the two boys and offered to pay for the stolen food and decided to adopt both boys and raised them. However, not too long after that, both Chino and Ryuun became concerned about Ikuse's growing bloodthirsty traits, such as when Ikuse mercilessly killed a deer simply because it stared at him for too long, although both decided to shake their concerns off out of love and loyalty for Ikuse. Growing tired of their uneventful and peaceful childhood, Ikuse urged Ryuun to begin training , and Ryuun agreed to, simply out of interest as both brothers had grown facinated with 's after witnessing a battle. Both brothers trained together, and while both brothers had natural talent for battle and ninjutsu, Ikuse was the superior one, being capable of performing many complex and difficult techniques with ease. Eventually, Chino discovered the two boys's secret trainings, but instead of simply prohibited them from continuing, she decided to allow them to continue training, thinking that their training practises could change Ikuse's growing psychotic tendencies. Eventually, the discovered the boys's talent and decided to enlist them into his personal squad, despite Chino's protests. While Ryuun was reluctant, Ikuse jumped at the idea and eagerly joined the Anbu. Over the next year, Ryuun and Ikuse participated in many missions together, often carrying out assassination requests from the Village Head, in which Ikuse performed brilliantly, while Ryuun often disappointed due to his more caring and friendly nature. For his tenth birthday, Ikuse was named "Captain" of the Anbu squad, while Ryuun was dismissed due to his unability to kill his targets in cold-blood. However, Ikuse protested his brother's dismissal, not out of loyalty, but out of jealousy as Ikuse had grown romantic feelings for Chino despite being her being the twins's legal adoptive mother and was resentful at seeing his brother living alone with her. Ikuse's Defection from Takigakure Ultimately, Ikuse's growing concerns about his unmoral feelings about Chino, his paranoia about his brother's supposed "relationship" with her, and his continuous merciless acts whilst under the Anbu caused Ikuse's mental state to deteriorate and after witnessing Chino giving Ryuun an innocent hug, Ikuse finally snapped and viciously assaulted his brother, and was close to killing him, before Chino stopped him. Lashing out at Chino for "loving" his brother instead of him, Chino immediately realized his assumptions and called him sick for assuming such an unmoral and "disgusting" type of relationship, and reinforced that she would never develop such feelings for either of her adoptive children. This rejection caused Ikuse to attack Chino in a blind fit of rage, and despite Chino's best efforts, she was unable to fend him off, and Ikuse ultimately killed her. After snapping out of his rage, Ikuse finally realized what he'd done, but instead of feeling remorse or guilt, Ikuse simply laughed and proceeded to sexually violate Chino's now-deceased body, while Ryuun was conscious, but nevertheless helpless due to his injuries, and silently cried while watching the horrendous act. Ikuse was well aware of his brother's consciousness and continuously taunted while performing the act. Once finished, Ikuse fled from their home and traveled to the Village Head's residence, where after feigning an urgent report, immediately killed him by slashing his throat with a , all while in the presence of his fellow Anbu members. Ikuse then unleashed a smoke bomb and fled from the residence, but was pursued by the Anbu squad, but despite their best efforts, weren't capable of stopping Ikuse, who also managed to kill two of his pursuers before fleeing from Takigakure. Upon recovering from his injuries, Ryuun learned the full extent of Ikuse's actions and disowned his brother and vowed to stop him someday. Returning to his home, Ryuun mourned Chino's death, and cleaned her body before burying her. Ryuun hosted a funeral for her, where countless villagers were in attendence to pay their respects for Chino. Following this, Ryuun was brought into questioning by the Anbu, where they witnessed his memories and realized that Ryuun was innocent and simply another victim of his brother's rampage. Ryuun them requested to re-join the Anbu in order to hone his abilities, but his request was denied, and was instead promoted to as the Anbu feared that Ryuun remaining in a cold atmosphere such as the Anbu would result him in becoming like his brother. A few years later, Ryuun, who had since become significantly stronger, received news about his brother's change of name, and appearance, and expressed utter shock upon hearing that his brother had possession of the , and realizing just how powerful his brother had become, spent many days training relentlessly in order to further increase his abilities. Personality Ryuun was an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character. His twin brother described him as having a "weakness for heroics" — he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones – and wouldn't think twice about sacrificing his own life to protect others's. Ryuun was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself, seen as when Ryuun overpowered his brother's genjutsu where he was forced to re-witness their foster mother's death, albeit with more brutality than originally occured, but Ryuun's love for his foster mother and determination to avenge her caused him to break free from the genjutsu. The closeness that Ryuun felt for others was great enough for him to behave violently if any of them were harmed. He believed that nobody else should have the responsibility of standing against his brother other than himself, which caused others to wrongfully accused him of arrogance, which often resulted in Ryuun showing rudeness towards those who accuse him. In reality, Ryuun's rude remarks were his attempts to drive others away from him in order to have them drop their reasons to aid him against his brother, showing his utter concern and care for others, even if it means sacrificing any friendships he'd make during his life. Nevertheless, Ryuun was prone to moodiness and unkind remarks towards even his friends, though this was likely the result of the great emotional stress and trials Ryuun had endured during that time. Ryuun displayed many signs of clinical depression throughout his mid-to-late teens. During his late adolescence, Ryuun showed signs of these symptoms: general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, mood swings, insomnia, countless nightmares, agitation, irritability, social isolation and even lack of concentration. Ryuun also seemed to have a bit of an obsessive personality, a trait he shared with his twin brother. He was known for being somewhat nosy, sleuthing around and getting involved in things that did not concern him, although these traits were noble as Ryuun would constantly interfere on behalf of others in order to either protect or assist them. Ryuun's greatest strength was his ability to feel love, despite having a miserable childhood (being forced to steal in order to survive in the streets), before encountering a slim of hope (Chino adopting him and his brother), before it was ultimately stolen from him by his own brother (Chino being killed, and subsequently sexually violated, by Ikuse). Ryuun was extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones and that love was what allowed him to overcome his brother's hatred. Ryuun even claimed that he felt sorry for Ikuse because of his descent into darkness and evil. , his lover, commented that he was the kindest and most loving man anyone would ever meet. noted that Ryuun was unfailingly kind and compassionate. Much like his foster mother, Ryuun's compassion caused him to feel pity for those who wronged him simply out of a necessity rather than malicious intent, seen as when a group of rebel teenagers attempted to rob him simply because they were starving and needed money, paralling Ryuun's own childhood. Also, Ryuun was not a cruel individual, rarely initiating battles, instead fighting only in self-defence. Despite his tendency to drive others away from himself to protect them and keep them away from his brother's grasp, Ryuun was noted to have been suffering from extreme loneliness and depression from not having others around him to keep him company. convinced him to allow others to help him in his quests instead of wanting to stop evil by himself, otherwise his belief would cause him to ultimately grow arrogant and become like his brother, with Naruto exclaiming that he once felt the same as Ryuun, but was changed by who had suffered just as much as both of them combined. Ryuun also possessed a perverted side, although Ryuun remained this hidden from others, but would occasionally showcase these traits. However, his pervertedness was limited, as Ryuun's focus was only towards older women, such as , , , and , the latter whom seemed the only one to reciprocate his feelings and advances, although she originally became extremely ashamed because of their age difference, and feared that others would shun them for their mutual attraction. This resulted in Ryuun, for the first time, openly expressing his hidden feelings and sorrow, exclaiming that their difference in age shouldn't be a factor, because if they loved each other, they shouldn't feel ashamed of others finding out, which ultimately caused Shizune to finally overcome her fears and tearfully, and openly, return his affections, to which both parties's friends congratulated them for. Appearance Ryuun had fair skin with green eyes, with his signature trait being his short red hair. During his time as a , Ryuun wore had on a black sleeveless quipao shirt with a zipper with a medium sized collar, which was was purple in the inside. He also wore navy blue pants with a brown belt with two black containers on the left side. He also wore long black shinobi shoes with four straps, three on the top and two on the top of the foot. After leaving his home village and relocating within , Ryuun began wearing a white shirt with a V-neck, whilst wearing bandages underneath, black pants with a shuriken holster on his right leg, long, black, fingerless gloves, with his left having the Konoha as a badge, and long, black, shinobi sandals. His hair grew wilder, and Ryuun began wearing a headband, and also began sporting a small earring on his right ear. Abilities Ryuun was a natural prodigy, hailed as a "genius fighter" by . His talents earned him the position of at a young age, directly selected by 's , and was the strongest shinobi of his village. Despite his kind nature having rarely use his abilities to their full extent, Ryuun was known for being "undefeated", having never been defeated in official battles since becoming a . His full potential was showcased during his final battle against his twin brother, where Ryuun's capabilities and unique abilities were used to their fullest, and ultimately allowed him to defeat his brother, albeit with help from . Charka Control and Physical Prowess Much like his brother, Ryuun possessed large amounts of , which allowed him to battle non-stop for long periods of time without showing signs of exhaustion. During his early life whilst living and training under Chino Uzumaki, Ryuun learned to hone his proficiency in chakra control. Such exact use of his chakra allows him to perform techniques with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. After completing his training with Chino, Ryuun's chakra control increased tremendously. By building up chakra into his fists (and infrequently his feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants Ryuun superhuman strength and durability. Furthermore, Ryuun can send chakra throughout his entire body to lift greater mass, and improve his ability to withstand crushing blows. Ninjutsu Ryuun was proficient in countless type of , from offensive, to supportive, and even defensive, and occasionally, combining all three for maximum damage to his enemy, and support for his comrades. He had mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, reputed for having advanced knowledge of all numerous techniques, including . Even when he encountered something new, as in the case of 's Amenotejikara, Ryuun could discern their attributes and limitations from only brief observation. He was capable of using various techniques simultaneously, for more versatile and longer effects. Ryuun was capable of performing the Summoning Technique, and during his lifetime, acquired numerous contracts with different animals, such as toads, snakes, slugs, and hawks, which were often used for different types of combat and support; Ryuun would often summons slugs for their healing abilities after having gained this knowledge from his lover, . Ryuun was also incredibly skilled in the usage of the Shadow Clone Technique, while also being capable of creating vast amounts of clones to confuse and/or overwhelm his opponents. Through his time spent with his lover, Shizune, Ryuun learned how to convert chakra in his body into a special chemical that Ryuun would then exhale from his mouth, creating a deadly cloud of poison, where even a small breath of could cause a painful, and immediate, death. This technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, thus requiring fine chakra control and advanced ability in , all of which Ryuun learned whilst training with Shizune. He also learned how to launch poison-coated senbon at his opponents with deadly accuracy. It is comprised of a five-part segmented device with barrels on top where the senbon are loaded and soaked inside the barrels when the strings are pulled. Wires on the back of these facilitate the launching of the weapons. Nature Transformation Ryuun was capable of performing all five of the basic , as well as , accomplishments extremely rare even for fully-grown adults. Through , Ryuun could unleash countless create a volley of fireballs that while initially appearing to be a single fireball, quickly reveal themselves as countless ones to catch his opponents off-guard. He could also spew a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from his mouth. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, Ryuun would ignite it with a flint placed on his teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning his enemy. Alternatively, Ryuun could expel chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. The technique could also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. Ryuun's affinity was his usage of , where Ryuun could attack his opponents with several water orbs, which converge on top of them and come crashing down in the form of spears. Additionally, Ryuun could also shoot numerous amount of extremely large jets of water from his mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock, create dragon-shaped water creatures to inflict severe damage to his opponents, spit a stream of water from his mouth at the ground, which circles around him and rises upward to create a wall for defensive purposes, and unleash a large volume of water from a preexisting source or expelled high into the air from his mouth. Once high enough, it cascades down onto the targeted area, resembling a giant waterfall. Ryuun's specialty, however, relies on the usage of his unique kekkei genkai, Heat Release, which combined his Water and -based chakra. With it, Ryuun absorbs power from sunlight, and with its infinite source of energy, Ryuun could utilize its abilities countless times without signs of exhaustion, although overusing these abilities could permanently, and severely, damage his flesh and organs due to the energy source's fierce power and pressure. With it, Ryuun could channel immense amounts of chakra onto the palm of his hand while having it faced towards the enemy, and a strong flash of red light emerges and depending on the power collected, begins charging up to increase the attack's power. He could also knead chakra in his body, as well as absorb energy from sunlight and charge up both set of powers into his hands, creating an incredibly powerful sphere of energy, which is described as being the "enbodiment of heat" and launching into his opponent. Because of the technique's destructive power, Ryuun usually has to remain at a great distance from the target in order to not get caught by the blast. Bukijutsu Ryuun frequently used in combat, often setting traps throughout the battlefield before the battle in order to use them to catch his opponents off-guard. During his final battle against his brother, Ryuun placed countless explosive tags around the area beforehand, and whenever his brother gained the upper hand, he would activate one to catch him off guard, and while his brother believed Ryuun had only one tag prepared, Ryuun would continuously set off his remaining tags whenever the pace favorited his brother. Ryuun also expertly used shuriken in combat, and by using the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, he could create copies of these shuriken, allowing him to bombard a target with thousands of projectiles without needing to physically carry that many on himself but rather conserve his supply. Fūinjutsu Ryuun could perform a suicide-murder technique that would seal away a target's soul at the cost of the user's life. Despite thoroughly researching the technique to encounter ways to bypass the sacrifice, Ryuun's research failed and realized there wasn't a way to remain alive after using the technique, and resorted to saving the technique as a last-resort, which unfortunately, came to fruition as Ryuun was forced to use it to seal away both his brother and himself away to end the former's murderous rampage. Genjutsu Despite rarely relying on it, Ryuun was very proficient in the usage of . Not only becoming capable of dispersing genjutsu cast upon him, Ryuun was also capable of casting high-level genjutsu onto others, seen as when Ryuun was forced to subdue his lover Shizune into a sleeping genjutsu to prevent her from joining him during his final battle against his brother. His vast knowledge and skill in genjutsu also helped Ryuun overpower and free himself from his brother's Rinnegan-based genjutsu despite the dōjutsu's powerful capabilities, which was attributed to both his skill and willpower to defeat his brother and his loved ones. Intelligence Ryuun possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence. This intelligence allowed him to make intellectual leaps, as opposed to the logical intelligence of others. And although he was clever, Ryuun lacked intellectual curiosity, paying little attention to matters that were none of his concern or had any influence in his goals. Nevertheless, Ryuun's years of experience on the battlefield honed his strategic ingenuity. He could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. He could form and verify any theories he comes up with using small details. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Ryuun was knowledgeable on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them, seen as after discovering his brother's usage of the , Ryuun spent months researching the Rinnegan's abilities and retellings of who were witness to its abilities, therefore, Ryuun was capable of coming-up with counter-strategies and counterattacks for nearly almost of his brother's Rinnegan-based attacks. Blank Period Pain: Second Coming One year following the end of the , Ryuun continues his quest in stopping his twin brother's murderous rampages and unhumane crimes, but after months of travels and research, wasn't capable of tracking him down. Ultimately, Ryuun arrives at the , and decides to head towards , remembering that , the war hero, had previously defeated and with his brother having adopted Pain's mindset and powers, decided to ask Naruto for assistance. Upon arriving at Konohagakure, Ryuun was greeted by a woman named at the gates, who recognized his and wondered what a from would request, and Ryuun explained his motives. Having heard about Shini's recent crimes, Shizune granted his request and walked him to the , where the was made aware of the situation. However, Ryuun shocked everyone by revealing that his brother possessed numerous implanted throughout his body and had mimicked Pain's abilities and mindset. Kakashi, remembering how Pain's on Konohagakure completely destroyed the village, immediately summoned Naruto to the office to ask for his help. Upon arriving, Naruto was quickly made aware of the situation, and Kakashi also requested to have summoned, as Sasuke's Rinnegan would become useful. Naruto offered to summon Sasuke and quickly departed in order to do so, and Ryuun quickly apologized for disturbing everyone with such somber news, but Shizune assured him that it was necessary, as Shini's threat was something that needed to be dealt with, with both and Kakashi agreeing with her statement. Naruto returns shortly, saying that Sasuke had been contacted, but would take about a week for him to return. Kakashi exclaims that they had no choice but to wait, and informed everyone to remain sharp until Sasuke's return, while also telling Ryuun to stay in Konohagakure for his own safety, and intructed Shizune to make him familiar with the village. Throughout the next few days, Ryuun and Shizune spent an incredible amount of time together, with the latter teaching Ryuun about Konohagakure's history, its losses, and conflicts. Over time, Ryuun began to develop romantic feelings towards Shizune, with Shizune also returning these feelings, but keeping them hidden due to their age difference. Once the week had passed, Sasuke finally returns to Konohagakure, and reports his findings: Shina was last seen slaughtering a small village at the outskirts of the and destroyed the village with Shinra Tensei, just as Pain had done to Konohagakure. Refusing to allow his brother to commit any more murders, Ryuun decided to face his brother one last time, but his request was denied by everyone around him, who exclaimed that his brother would simply kill him. Naruto instead exclaimed they needed to train in order to defeat him, and promised Ryuun they would defeat his brother. Ryuun trained relentlessly alongside Naruto for the next few months, while Sasuke kept track of Shini's actions, and while not directly confronting him, Sasuke would save as many innocent people as possible while keeping his involvement a secret. During Ryuun's stay at Konohagakure, his feelings for Shizune had grown and couldn't deny them anymore after thinking about the possibility of dying and, in front of their friends, confessed his feelings for her. Despite becoming internally happy, Shizune refused his advances, exclaiming that their age difference wouldn't allow them to have any sort of relationship, but Ryuun quickly lashed out at this, saying that after having lost anyone he'd ever cared about: His adoptive mother had been taken by death, and his brother was taken by evil, he needed someone to love and after spending time with her, believed that Shizune was the right person for him. Despite still having doubts, Shizune admitted having feelings for him as well, but nonetheless couldn't allow them to remain together, but her efforts were shot down by , who urged her to not allow something as their difference in age to get in-between them, and remembering how Tsunade herself had lost the two and regretted not spending more time with them, Shizune finally overcame her fears, and the two finally sealed their relationship with a kiss, albeit an awkward one, much to everyone's amusement. Three months later, Sasuke finally returns from tracking Shini, and warns everyone that Shini had gotten word of Ryuun's acquaintance with Konohagakure, and was preparing to attack the village to kill his brother once and for all. Fearing that Shini would unleash an all-out assault and destroy the village in one fell swopp, Ryuun urged to lure his brother away to protect the villagers, which both Naruto and Sasuke agreed. The three secretly decided to travel and lure Shini away. While preparing himself, Ryuun was confronted by Shizune, who correctly assumed his intentions, and exclaimed she was well aware she couldn't stop him, and simply wished him luck on the battle, and Ryuun vowed to end his brother's reign of terror and told her to wait for his return. As Ryuun, Naruto, and Sasuke depart from the village, they suddenly witness an earthquake, and when they turn around, they witness Konohagakure being lifted into the sky and trapped within a gigantic meteor. They hear a voice coldly calling out to them and they see the person responsible: Shini Akuma. Ryuun curses Shini for his actions, but his brother simply scoffs his statement, and vows to finally end his life and cut all ties with his previous life. The trio responds by attacking Shini simultaneously: Naruto uses Rasengan, Sasuke unleashes Chidori, and Ryuun uses his Heat Release: Energy Ball, but Shini repels them all with Shinra Tensei. Shini then exclaims he'll destroy Konohagakure with one blow, and prepares to explode the meteor with his Asura Path. However, Ryuun, Sasuke, and Naruto quickly scatter around the meteor and, along with a Shadow Clone Technique from Naruto, create a powerful barrier around the meteor, preventing Shini from destroying it. Shini becomes angry at the trio's interference and vows to kill them all, and summons numerous creatures who all possess the Rinnegan, but Naruto and Sasuke countered with their and forms, respectively, and easily killed the creatures. Shini becomes angrier and angrier as his attacks have little effect on his opponents, and unleashes his Lightning Release: Dragon Fang technique, but Ryuun counters with his Heat Release: Continuous Pulsing Laser attack, causing a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Shini sees that neither Naruto nor Sasuke are anywhere to be seen, and quickly uses his Rinnegan to track them, and sees them falling from the sky, with Naruto unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball while Sasuke uses Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, but Shini absorbs both attacks via his Preta Path. However, Shini's fixation on Naruto and Sasuke prevented him from focusing on his brother, who had gone underground and grabbed his brother's legs from underneath him and damaged his legs, preventing him from moving. However, Shini quickly sends his brother flying with Shinra Tensei, and causes Ryuun serious damage. However, Shini becomes shocked as Ryuun's wound quickly starts to heal itself, and Ryuun reveals his newfound expertise in learned from Shizune, and his usage of Yin Healing Wound Destruction heals his injuries. Shini curses Ryuun and vows to slaughter the woman who taught him the technique, which causes Ryuun to become irate at his brother's threat, and Ryuun unleashes a barrage of Water and Fire-based attacks, all of which his brother manages to absorb. Proclaiming his brother's futility in attacking him, Shini's arrogance prevented him from noticing Naruto and Sasuke attacking him from behind, and Shini gets sent flying by a combination of Naruto and Sasuke's cooperative attack. However, Shini quickly manages to heal himself and his opponents's attacks prove themselves futile. Ryuun wonders what way they could defeat Shini, as everytime he gets wounded, he quickly heals himself because of his healing factor. Suddenly, Ryuun remembers a forbidden technique that would be capable of defeating him, although it would result in his own death: Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Informing Naruto and Sasuke of his plan, Naruto objects his idea, saying they could defeat Shini by other means, but Ryuun retorts by saying that Shini's healing factor would prevent them from ever killing him, and his sacrifice would be necessary. Naruto again rejects, but Ryuun pleads to allow him to defeat his brother, but Naruto asks about Shizune and how she would feel about his selfish choice. Ryuun closes his eyes and asks for forgiveness, but she was well aware of he was ready to sacrifice himself to protect the world, and she would understand. Finally, Naruto relents his plan and distracts Shini alongside Sasuke. Shini attempts to attack Sasuke with Storm Release: Typhoon Destruction, but at the last moment, Sasuke uses his Rinnegan's Amenotejikara to switch places with Shini, causing Shini to get struck by his own attack. As Shini slowly heals himself, Ryuun grabs ahold of his brother, who questions his decision to fight him head-on, but Ryuun exclaims they wouldn't fight, but rather die together, much to Shini's confusion. Ryuun then unleashes the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and Shini panics at the sight of the technique, and having an unwavering fear of death, struggles to get free of his brother's graps, but the technique's mere sight paralyses Shini in fear. Shini attempts to use Shinra Tensei, but despite the blast hitting his brother, Ryuun refused to let go of his brother. As Shini screams in fear and vows to curse his brother's soul, Ryuun sarcastically retorts they'd have the rest of eternity within the 's belly to settle their bitter rivalry, and Ryuun manages to successfully extract his brother's soul, along with his own, and seal them within the Shinigami, resulting in both siblings's deaths. In the aftermath, Naruto and Sasuke recover Ryuun's body and mourn his death. Using his own Rinnegan, Sasuke links his dōjutsu with Shini's and releases the Chibaku Tensei, freeing Konohagakure from the meteor. As the villagers come to terms with what happened, Naruto and Sasuke return to the village with Ryuun's body and exclaim that Ryuun had saved them all. Shizune sees Ryuun's body and screams in despair, and Naruto comforts her, saying that Ryuun had died a hero. Ryuun was buried at the and his name was carved in the for his role in defeating Shini and saving the village. Legacy Despite his short stay in , Ryuun was regarded as a hero by those who witnessed his sacrifice, and the next generation of as his battle against his brother was well-documented and retold in countless books about battles of the past. Ryuun's biggest legacy was his daughter, whom was conceived shortly before his death. had become pregnant and planned to inform Ryuun about it, but was unable to before his untimely death. Upon discovering this, Naruto vowed to make sure that Ryuun's daughter would grow up to understand her father's sacrifice and remember him as a hero, and promised to personally train her once she was old enough to become a . Hideko quickly proved herself as a prodigy and went on to become one of the most powerful ninja within Konoha, mastering both the Rasengan (and its countless variants) and Sage Mode. Trivia *Ryuun can be translated into "龍ん", which literally means "Dragon". *Ryuun's last name "Baraquiel" translates into "Lightning of God", a reference to his capability of using . Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Storm Release User Category:Deceased